Glenn Frey
It is with the heaviest of hearts that we announce the passing of our comrade, Eagles founder, Glenn Frey, in New York City on Monday, January 18th, 2016. Glenn fought a courageous battle for the past several weeks but, sadly, succumbed to complications from Rheumatoid Arthritis, Acute Ulcerative Colitis and Pneumonia. The Frey family would like to thank everyone who joined Glenn to fight this fight and hoped and prayed for his recovery. Words can neither describe our sorrow, nor our love and respect for all that he has given to us, his family, the music community & millions of fans worldwide. Cindy Frey | Taylor Frey | Deacon Frey | Otis Frey Don Henley | Joe Walsh | Timothy B. Schmit | Bernie Leadon | Irving Azoff “It’s Your World Now” Written by Glenn Frey and Jack Tempchin From the Eagles’ Long Road Out of Eden album A perfect day, the sun is sinkin' low As evening falls, the gentle breezes blow The time we shared went by so fast Just like a dream, we knew it couldn't last But I'd do it all again If I could, somehow But I must be leavin' soon It's your world now It's your world now My race is run I'm moving on Like the setting sun No sad goodbyes No tears allowed You'll be alright It's your world now Even when we are apart You'll always be in my heart When dark clouds appear in the sky Remember true love never dies But first a kiss, one glass of wine Just one more dance while there's still time My one last wish: someday, you'll see How hard I tried and how much you meant to me It's your world now Use well the time Be part of something good Leave something good behind The curtain falls I take my bow That's how it's meant to be It's your world now It's your world now It's your world now - Eagles He was like a brother to me; we were family, and like most families, there was some dysfunction. But, the bond we forged 45 years ago was never broken, even during the 14 years that the Eagles were dissolved. We were two young men who made the pilgrimage to Los Angeles with the same dream: to make our mark in the music industry — and with perseverance, a deep love of music, our alliance with other great musicians and our manager, Irving Azoff, we built something that has lasted longer than anyone could have dreamed. But, Glenn was the one who started it all. He was the spark plug, the man with the plan. He had an encyclopedic knowledge of popular music and a work ethic that wouldn’t quit. He was funny, bullheaded, mercurial, generous, deeply talented and driven. He loved his wife and kids more than anything. We are all in a state of shock, disbelief and profound sorrow. We brought our two-year “History of the Eagles Tour” to a triumphant close at the end of July and now he is gone. I’m not sure I believe in fate, but I know that crossing paths with Glenn Lewis Frey in 1970 changed my life forever, and it eventually had an impact on the lives of millions of other people all over the planet. It will be very strange going forward in a world without him in it. But, I will be grateful, every day, that he was in my life. Rest in peace, my brother. You did what you set out to do, and then some. - Don Henley I am in a state of shock and disbelief at Glenn’s passing. It was so unexpected and has left me with a very heavy heart filled with sorrow. He was so young and still full of amazing genius. He was an extremely talented songwriter, arranger, leader, singer, guitarist, you name it and Glenn could do it and create “MAGIC” on the spot. His visions and insights into songs and lyrics have become legendary and will echo throughout time on this earth for decades to come. Glenn was funny, strong, generous and kind. It was a gift of a lifetime to have spent so many years working side by side with him. At times it felt like we were brothers and at other times, like brothers, we disagreed. Despite our difficult moments together we managed to create some magical songs, magical memories, great recordings and live shows together. The planet has lost a great man and musician today. None will ever be able to take his place. Rest in peace Glenn and may God bless you and your family. - Don Felder Category:People Category:Band members Category:Deceased Members